Just like old times
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Natalya/Randy. As kids they were the best of friends but its been over ten years since they've seen each other... Read and review please :


**A request for Thealphamale, sorry this took so long...but i finally got inspired for it :) I'm pretending natalya is switching shows. Hope you and anyone who reads likes it....read and review please :)**

The red head was smiling at nothing in particular as she headed her way over to production to collect her script for the night. "So this is Raw," She said to herself. It was her first night on the so called 'A show' and Natalie Neidhart could already feel the difference. She hadn't even done anything yet and she still knew she was in for a drastic change for the better. As if it lingered in the air or something, she instantly felt like anything could happen. It was Monday night Raw; she was now stepping foot into the big leagues...correction, she preferred to think she was diving in....head first...with her eyes set on one thing...Melina and that women's championship.

As she got closer to her destination she could see there was already a line forming, the red haired beauty felt an instant twinge of nostalgia when she saw who was standing there at the end of it. He was different now, obviously...since the last time she saw him he was probably fifteen years old at the oldest. But she could still tell who he was; even if his face wasn't plastered around the world...she could still see the boy in him.

She smiled as she stood behind him, unsure of what to say...he was just standing there in the line, reading a newspaper. "Hey," Nattie said softly, leaning back against the wall, trying not to seem nervous to see him again.

But Randy didn't even look up, he didn't even flinch....he just completely ignored her.

Her eyes rolled, she didn't take very well to arrogant behaviour, "Excuse me, I said hello, couldn't you have the common courtesy to say it back?"

Randy glanced up at her for a second, "Hi," He mumbled complacently.

"God, you really are the conceited prick everyone says you are..."

His face turned, and he looked up at her in disgust, "Excuse me?"

"Fuck you," She spat, already tired of the new Randy Orton.

He angrily rumpled up his news paper, "Listen what the hell is your problem?"

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief, "You really don't know who I am?"

The St. Louis native shook his head no, "Um should I? I'm guessing you're some new diva?"

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, "I guess you don't watch Smackdown...but seriously looking at me right now you have no idea who I am?"

Randy rolled his eyes, this chick was weird. He figured that maybe if he looked at her for a second she'd leave him the hell alone. Sighing he focused on her face...and then it hit him. "Nattie? Nattie Neidhart?!"

Laughing she looked away, "I can't believe it took that long."

He smiled, "I'm sorry, you caught me in a bad mood."

"I hear that's a constant thing with you." She replied, laughing to herself.

Moving a little closer he huffed, "Oh yeah who's feeding you that crap?"

"Adam," She said smiling, folding her arms over her chest to show that she was far from intimidated by him.

Randy laughed, "Psshhhh like you can believe Adam...little cock sucker."

She rose her arms defensively, "Wo, what you guys do in your spare time is none of my business."

"Hardy-har-har, Addy...very funny."

Her smile turned warm, "Addy, boy I sure haven't been called that in a while." Her thoughts strayed to the cute way Randy used to say it, even as they got a little older. They'd been so young when they met that he couldn't even say Nattie properly, even if he was the older one. For a while she thought he seriously believed it was her name, because she knew full well that at ten years old he could say it...but no she affectionately remained Addy for as long as she knew him.

He flashed her a smile of his own, "It's been a long time hasn't it," Randy said, reaching out to pull her in for a hug. Nattie accepted, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he squeezed her. "I'm sorry we lost touch." He whispered.

She smiled against his shoulder, "It's just as much my fault as is it yours...but having our dads all over the place didn't make it any easier for us."

"That's true." He said, finally releasing his firm grip on her, "So did you say something about Smackdown?"

Another laugh, "Yeah I've been over there since April."

"You're kidding; I didn't even know you were under a developmental contract." He retorted.

Her hands fell to her hips, "See you are as self-absorbed as Adam tells me you are."

Randy shoved her playfully, "Shut up..." His hands moved to pick up a tendril of her hair, "Since when are you are red head?"

"Since Vince said I looked too much like Beth," She replied, "I miss my blonde hair, but I guess it's nice to have some tribute to dad since our whole Hart Foundation gimmick got crushed in FCW." Randy shot her a questioning look, "I do not want to talk about it."

It was his turn to raise his hands up defensively, "Fair enough."

She nervously ran a hand back through her hair, "So the first third generation diva and the third generation superstar on the same show..."

Yet another laugh came from his lips, "Pretty fucking historical..."

Nattie continued to smile at him, "I just wish I knew what the hell they were planning for me over here."

"You don't think that maybe you're joining my little legacy do you? I'd love it if we got to work together, it would be just like old times."

She immediately knew what he was talking about as her memories flashed scenes of her and Randy being a tag team partners in the little mock matches they would put off with the other wrestlers kids. Nattie had yet to stop smiling, "I can't believe you remember that."

He took her hand, "Of course I do."

Somehow he had the power to make her feel like she was thirteen years old again, and she had to try and fight off her blush. She felt like a kid again, like she was talking to the older teenage boy that she had been crushing on since childhood. Back then she thought she would marry him, hell it was the running joke between all their parents that they would grow up to have the first forth generation wrestlers. It was always thought that she would be walking him to ring with the title on his shoulder by now.

"Hey do you want to hang out after the show? We have a lot of catching up to do...that is if Adam won't mind."

She shot him a confused look, "Why would Adam care?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, you brought him up a couple of times; I just assumed that there was something going on between you too. I mean I know Adam has a thing for gorgeous girls...and red heads."

She sighed, "Adam is just a friend."

He smiled, "Well in that case, how about dinner?"

The Canadian smiled back at him, "I'd like that."


End file.
